brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c01s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << phase I Chapter 1 of 75 New Paths, Old Friends chapter 1 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 1 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text "Accursed Scrivener Blooms! Get back here or I shall smite thee with all the wrath of Asgard!" shouted a furious-looking winged unicorn, her strange, ephemeral mane of starlight flowing and sizzling backwards as her tail snapped back and forth, made up of the same gleaming, ethereal substance. She stomped her hooves madly against the hardwood floor of the cottage, her deep sapphire coat gleaming in the light cast by the fire, cyan eyes glowing dangerously with a passion the blue flames in the fireplace couldn't match. Upon her flank was a splotch of black night sky and the symbol of the crescent moon, and around her neck swayed a long rope of ivy and vine that had lasted through more than a dozen years of rough abuse; this was adorned with a beautiful, polished black pearl, the symbol of a dark rose engraved over the front... the same as the black rose on the flank of the charcoal earth pony currently hiding behind the kitchen divider. It was his cutie mark, with a raven feather quill above it denoting his particular talent. But his emblem wasn't nearly as eye-catching as the scars upon his body: marks left by both weapon and claw, the most noteworthy the large twist of scar along his collarbone that wrapped partway up his neck and the awful, hoof-shaped marring surrounding one of his eyes and covering almost half of his features. Slowly, he peeked his chestnut eyes over the island that divided the kitchen from the den, and Luna glared at him as her broad wings flapped once and her horn glowed violently before the earth pony ducked hurriedly, a blast of lightning shooting over the countertop and hitting one of the cupboards to knock it open. The passage of the electricity made his frazzled, messy white mane almost stand on end as his matching-colored tail flicked nervously, reaching up and adjusting the simple square glasses over his scarred features as he called in a strangled voice: "This is not the way to make me eager to come over and give you a back rub, Luna!" "Thou did this to me! Look at me, I am fat!" Luna wailed in return, and Scrivener winced as he leaned nervously around the counter, feeling her distinct flurry of emotions running through his body along with his own concern, love, and admittedly a bit of worry she was going to start pummeling him again. Tall, strong, and beautiful, Luna was nonetheless very clearly pregnant: her belly was heavy, and she waddled a little when she walked these days, causing her endless amounts of frustration. She glared daggers at him, but Scrivener awkwardly rose a hoof, calling finally: "You look very pretty?" Their eyes locked, and in a flash, the emotions they both felt, images of memories old and new, and raw imagining and passion traded between them... including the reminder, the knowledge, that they were not simply husband and wife, they were soulmates, who shared one distinct, mixed spirit. Many years ago, Scrivener had chosen to sacrifice himself to save Luna's life... and instead of letting him die, Luna had bound their lives, their essence, their very souls together. Now, they shared everything: emotions, thoughts, desires, even physical pain... when one was wounded badly enough, the same injury would appear within moments upon the other's body. Luna's emotions roiled, her already-dangerous mood swings made worse by the pregnancy... and then they settled, and she sighed and mumbled under her breath as she turned and waddled quietly to their large, comfortable bedding that was spread out over the floor of the den in front of the fireplace, grumbling to herself as she carefully laid down on her side and mumbled: "Thou art a horrible pony." "I know. I know." Scrivener said soothingly, walking over with a small smile, his strong frame relaxing: he was a large, solid earth pony with plenty of tone to his muscles after all the years spent beside Luna, surviving exile, surviving the battlefield, surviving Ragnarok and literal Hell... and of course, surviving Luna herself. He smiled at this thought as he picked up the fluffy blanket beside her, pulling it gently up before he carefully fixed her pillows, sliding one under her head when she moodily raised it as her mane and tail twisted quietly backwards, the winged unicorn mumbling under her breath. "Listen, Luna. I'll make you a sandwich. Do you want anything special?" "Peanut butter. I crave peanut butter." Luna grumbled after a moment, and Scrivener smiled at her, leaning down and kissing her temple gently, the winged unicorn sighing moodily before she added loudly: "And toast it, poet!" "With the best words I can think of." Scrivener replied mildly as he turned away, and Luna grumbled and pawed her hooves irritably at the bedding even as she smiled a little, the earth pony heading back into their cozy kitchen: scuffed tiles under his hooves, cupboards filled with everything they needed, a coffeemaker, a stove, a large fridge they always kept stocked, and the bright ceiling lights to see clearly by so Luna didn't accidentally make another ketchup and gravy sandwich in the dark. Scrivener hummed a bit to himself as he pulled the peanut butter down from the shelf and grabbed the loaf of bread from the counter to toss two slices in the toaster while he made a simpler sandwich for himself. He smiled despite himself: he was making all the meals, cleaning the house, making sure Luna was taking care of herself and tending to her needs... in other words, the same as ever. Luna often called him the wife despite her being the beautiful pregnant mare and him being the... well, not-so-handsome stallion, but Luna was also the warrior. A reincarnation of a Valkyrie, Luna Brynhild had once been Princess of the Night before she had allowed herself to take the fall for a mistake made by her sister, Celestia, who had been the Princess of the Sun... and then the Queen of Equestria. They had fled into exile, not knowing that it was only the beginning of a long, sinister plot woven by a Jötnar, a terrible, almost all-powerful being. The Jötnar had been named Valthrudnir, and he had sought to annihilate all of reality so he could replace it with his own twisted world... and even after his death, his machinations had continued to cycle, almost corrupting Scrivener Blooms himself. Almost... Scrivener smiled faintly, closing his eyes. He still had the nightmares some days... and he still saw visions, when he stared at things too long, particularly other ponies. His mind had been damaged by a terrible monster known as a Tyrant Wyrm, which had also planted the seeds that had allowed Valthrudnir to dig into his mind and leave some trace of himself, an echo that had almost driven him insane. For a moment, Scrivener was quiet, and then he shook his head as the toaster binged and the bread popped up, carefully removing these slices to spread peanut butter over them. He dug a plate out of the cupboards, then tossed both sandwiches onto this before picking it up and making his way out to the den. He slipped over the bedding, then put the plate down in front of the flickering fireplace as Luna gazed at him quietly before she smiled a little at him when he held the toasted sandwich out to her, taking it in her front hooves as she wiggled herself up a bit and murmured softly: "Thou art thinking heavy thoughts again, foolish Scrivener Blooms. How many times must thou be reassured? And to think, I am the one who is supposed to be crying and whining." "Well, you do whine a lot. But crying's never really been your thing, Luna, you just get angrier." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna huffed and attempted to headbutt him, then grimaced when she couldn't swing her head in far enough before instead kicking him firmly with a rear hoof, making him flinch backwards. "You're mean." "Thou art... dumb." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener mumbled a little, the two eating slowly before their eyes both roved quietly upwards, gazing silently at the painting above their fireplace and both smiling a little, not needing to speak as they continued to slowly eat. Luna had painted it a long time ago now: a rough image of Scrivener Blooms running through a shadowy forest, more a profile than anything else, faded a little now with age. And other paintings Luna had done adorned the walls here and there: images of a silver Pegasus foal with a red mane and radiant scarlet eyes, a beautiful picture of Scrivener, Luna, and another winged unicorn that was violet in coloration sitting together on another wall, a picture of an enormous, rainbow-maned winged unicorn standing in front of the rising sun. Luna loved to paint... and while she was a little impatient, she never used her magic in the process. She did everything by hoof... and it gave it all so much more meaning, Scrivener thought, for how rough her paintings sometimes came out. She wasn't the best at the world, perhaps... but to Scrivener, she was the greatest artist to ever grace Equestria. "Thou art sweet. And corny, I believe is the term. Although I do not know what corn has to do with thy sappiness." Luna said thoughtfully, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before she tossed the last of her sandwich into her muzzle, chewing it loudly before she added through the mouthful of food: "'Tis very cute." "And that... is not cute at all." Scrivener muttered, and Luna huffed before she swallowed the food, Scrivener tossing the last of his own sandwich towards his mouth... but Luna's horn glowed, intercepting it with telekinesis and yanking it away, Scrivener wincing as he bit down only on thin air before glaring at the winged unicorn as she gobbled down the last bit of his sandwich. "You're evil, too, I want you to know that." "True, but so what? Besides, I must keep up my strength." Luna huffed, then she slapped at him with one of her hooves, adding grouchily: "And thou art not wearing thy collar again!" Scrivener only rolled his eyes, then he sighed when Luna rolled onto her side and grumbled under her breath, ordering: "Massage my belly, Scrivener Blooms. Thou did this to me. Horrible evil stallion. Thou should be the one carrying this child, not I!" "Oh, but Luna, then you'd have to be the one doing all the cooking and cleaning. And we all know how that goes." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna winced a little as she settled back a bit before closing her eyes as Scrivener reached his hooves out, soothingly beginning to rub gently over her pregnant belly. "Now calm down, warrior princess. Don't work yourself up too much. You're in the late stages of your pregnancy now, stressing yourself out too much means you could end up popping this foal out before we're ready." "And as always, thou does such a grand job of depicting how serious this situation is." Luna said ironically, and the earth pony smiled sightly down at her before she softened, looking up at him almost nervously for a moment before she asked finally: "Does thou think I... will be a good mother?" "Yes, Luna, you know I do. Now who's the one who needs reassurance all the time?" Scrivener leaned forwards, kissing her forehead gently, and the winged unicorn smiled a little before he drew back and laughed quietly. "Like I've already told you five times today, Luna: you're going to be a wonderful mother. Look how well you do with Scarlet Sage." "Aye, but... but it is different. Scarlet we rescued from the Phooka in the wild, and Fluttershy and Twilight spent as much time looking after her as us, she had good influences in them both and Blood Seer or not, from what she has told us her parents were kind and gentle ponies." Luna looked anxious, leaning up a bit and shaking her head apprehensively. "What will our foal be like? The poor colt, I feel for my son already! His parents, an awful poet and an even more awful Valkyrie! We have never cared for a baby before... I hardly know what they look like! After all, every time wicked Luna drew close to mother and child in the past, 'twas always oh no, hide the foals, 'lest Nightmare Moon attempt to gobble them down!" Scrivener sighed at this, but he was smiling all the same as he leaned forwards and said gently: "Luna, it's going to be fine, okay? I love you. And our son or daughter is going to be-" "It shall be a colt, mark my words, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said challengingly, leaning up with a huff, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes before he winced when her horn began to glow, glaring at him pointedly. "'Twill be a handsome son. And we shall cherish and love him and I shall constantly rub his existence in the faces of everypony else!" "Luna, everypony else doesn't even know we exist yet." Scrivener said tiredly, and Luna huffed a little at this before Scrivener smiled as he sat back, saying finally: "Well, alright, a few ponies do... Twilight, Celestia, Zecora, and Fluttershy..." "What about me, do I count as a pony?" asked a mild voice, and Scrivener and Luna both glanced over their shoulders as a tall figure wandered amiably through their kitchen, striding around the dividing counter and crossing his mismatched upper limbs: one was that of an eagle's, ending in a talon, while the other was thick and large, covered in shaggy, orange-red fur and ended in a dexterous, gray-skinned hand. "Or are we still in the good old days, which were never exactly that good at all to begin with... but oh, sweet nostalgia, you do put such a beautiful taint into even the worst memories..." The Draconequus sighed dramatically, pressing one hand back against his red-scaled forehead as he posed for a moment, straight draconic horn and golden, thick twisted ram's horn both gleaming on either side of his skull. His body was slender and covered in black scales, two strange fins sticking out of his back: one shark-like, the other thin and almost transparent, tipped with small spikes like some misplaced lizard's frill. A violet kangaroo tail twisted behind him as he rested easily back on strong legs: one feline, the other a giraffe's lower limb, with spots that seemed to ripple like water of their own accord. After a moment, the chimerical creature straightened again, opening his strange black eyes, white pupils looking meditatively at the two of them before he announced mildly: "Pregnancy is disgusting, by the way. And for once I'm speaking my own mind, or at least the little of it I have left. I'm only glad you're not vomiting everywhere anymore." "Oh, believe me, Discombobulation, 'twas just as unpleasant for myself and Scrivy as it was for thee. Likely more, since thou spends so much of thy time hidden away in thy little aquarium." Luna replied dryly, and the Draconequus huffed as if offended, touching his own chest. "It is not simply my aquarium, thank you, I am not a fish." Discombobulation retorted, then he snapped his fingers, and a moment later a large, floppy plastic trout appeared in his hand before he stepped forwards and firmly slapped this across Scrivener's hindquarters, making him wince and then glare as Luna cleared her throat to try and hide her giggles. "It is an apartment. My bachelor pad. My condominium." "Technically those all refer to different things." the charcoal stallion pointed out dryly, and then he winced and twitched when Discombobulation slapped him across the flank with the plastic fish again. "Stop that." "You didn't say the magic word." the Draconequus replied seriously, beginning to bring the fish back again, and then Luna flicked her horn with a grin, and Discombobulation turned his eyes awkwardly to the fish as it glowed brightly before slowly beginning to melt in his hand, the chimerical creature hurriedly tossing it away to let it vanish in a burst of sparks. "Although I suppose that out of generosity I can permit that to suffice well enough on its own." Luna nodded cheerfully at this, then she clapped her hooves together lightly and asked brightly: "Will thou be attending my baby shower, Discombobulation? I do not entirely know what this means but Fluttershy insisted upon it, and since Twilight Sparkle and Celestia agreed, 'tis not as if I am in any position to deny it." "You just heard that you get gifts." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed at him, swinging her horn at the male as he winced back a bit before he turned his eyes to Discombobulation as the male looked thoughtful. "Scarlet Sage will be there. Pinkamena, too, and probably Pinkie Pie. She was also really excited about the whole thing..." "And what about the others, who have yet to be let in on the truths of this matter?" Discombobulation asked curiously, and Scrivener and Luna traded looks before both turning their eyes towards him, and the Draconequus smiled wryly: "Pardon me, but I've never been very good at keeping secrets, and more importantly, I've never felt a secret is a very good thing at all to keep. Oh sure, it's a very romantic notion, living out here on your own in this humble little cottage, the perfect size for three ponies and with that addition being tacked-on by ever-diligent Luna, who spends so much of his time clumsily trying to attend to every little detail while Scrivener Blooms lays on her pillow and laments and praises her baby-filled belly in the same breath." "Are you ever going to stop referring to us as each other?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Discombobulation shook his head vehemently before the charcoal pony rolled his eyes, then sighed a little and added hesitantly: "And it's not as if we don't want to tell them, Bob, but... well, after Twilight Sparkle found out, it was only natural that Celestia quickly figured out what was going on, and... she is Luna's sister. She is our family... and she deserved to know as soon as we knew it was safe to... start bringing their memories back." Discombobulation nodded slowly, resting back and saying quietly: "Believe me, I am not questioning the choice you made: if anything, I respect your resolve in not pushing the ponies to remembering and praising you..." "And what would they have to praise us for, Discombobulation?" Luna asked quietly, smiling faintly as her eyes roved towards the blue flames flickering in the fireplace. "For failing the Starlit Knights? For allowing the world to descend into Ragnarok? For being able to save too few souls from our true home, our real world, which has long collapsed now into nothingness and destruction?" She closed her eyes, sighing softly. "For this grand deception, bringing all those souls across the Bifrost to this empty world, this false Equestria, where Canterlot lay in ruins, filled with savage dragons, wild animals, nature that has never been enslaved and such strange races and creeds... entrusting our former enemies, the Nibelung, to build replicas of our homes and towns and world... and laying a false groundwork, using suggestion and deceit to organize a nation once ruled by a single Queen into baronies and territories?" "I see you're quite talented at self-pity and misery, Scrivener Blooms, but I believe that in the past that was always supposed to be Luna's job." Discombobulation said gently, and both of the ponies glared at him before he pushed his talon and hand together, saying softly: "You saved them from death, Helheim, and some would say even taxes. That's quite an impressive feat, although the tax-pony is already back on his hooves. But now, the time has come to strangle your guilt and move on. It has been two years, give or take a few days, hours, and minutes, but never seconds... seconds are too precious to give away, and too dangerous to take freely." Scrivener and Luna both smiled a little despite themselves, and then the Draconequus sniffed and shrugged. "But hey, what do I know? I'm just a figment of your imagination, after all." Luna grinned at this, Scrivener feeling her mood once more raising back towards cheerfulness as she said kindly: "Oh, I think not, Bob. If thou wert a figment of my imagination, thou would be oh-so-much more fun." She winked at him, and the Draconequus cleared his throat violently as he pretended to adjust an invisible tie before hurriedly turning and bolting down the hallway, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly as he shot a sour look at the winged unicorn. "Please stop flirting with him." "I like how easy it is to make thee jealous now that I am pregnant. Does that mean thou likes fat mares, Scrivener Blooms?" Luna asked seriously, leaning in towards him, and Scrivy sighed and reached up to rub slowly at his face before the winged unicorn wiggled herself a bit towards him, grinning wider. "Naughty stallion!" "Get. Get away from me." Scrivener pushed at her awkwardly, but Luna only laughed and shoved back before she rubbed a hoof along her stomach, smiling at him as Scrivener looked back at her and smiled a little in return despite himself after a moment. "But... you are... radiant and beautiful, Luna. Like the brightest stars in the night sky." Luna blushed a little, mumbling a bit before she gazed softly down as Scrivener slipped forwards and dropped his head to rest against her belly, closing his eyes as he murmured softly: "But you know... maybe Bob's right. We should tell the others, but... how? It wasn't easy even for Celestia... seeing us seems to trigger an influx of memories, but that's not guaranteed to happen with every pony... and worse, those who do get that rush of memory..." "Aye. The days that follow are spent... remembering both good and ill, filling in all the gaps... some of which would be better off remaining empty." Luna murmured, shaking his head slowly as Scrivener nodded against her belly, his eyes closed, forelimbs half-spread out over her as she sighed softly. "Yet they do deserve the truth. 'Tis cruel to keep it from them, and more importantly than that 'tis unfair. What worries me most, though, is the nightmares... poor Fluttershy sometimes still has them. Awful, terrible dreams about her mother... but then again, considering what that creature did and was..." Scrivener grimaced a little, not wanting to think about the monstrous Pegasus before he shook his head and said quietly: "But Rarity, Spike, the Apple Family, Cowlick and Ross... all of them have a right to know. Them and every other pony... and well, I think some days about... going into Ponyville..." "Aye, Scarlet Sage tells us such wonderful stories." Luna said softly, smiling despite herself: the teenage mare often went into town for them to fetch supplies when they were needed, and also to visit with friends. Luna suspected that Scarlet Sage had told her friends, the once Cutie Mark Crusaders, the truth about what had happened to the world... but she trusted her daughter's judgment, and since Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had never shown up at their doorstep, it was possible they still didn't know, or just didn't believe her. There was gray area in the lives of many ponies, after all: with their memories of the past tangled and partly-wiped, it meant that even two years after their revival in this world, a lot of ponies were still rediscovering old friendships. It was all made more complicated by the fact that Luna and Scrivener couldn't save all of Equestria between them, no matter how hard they tried to gather up every possible soul... and while they had managed to bring many, many pony spirits across the Bifrost, the burning rainbow bridge between worlds they had been granted the use of by Odin himself, realizing that in the almost-decade of hard work they had still barely saved half of the nation... Luna smacked him gently, and Scrivener smiled awkwardly as he sat up and rubbed at his forehead, saying softly: "Sorry. Letting my thoughts get the better of me." "As always, beetle. Accursed creature." Luna said softly, and Scrivy smiled despite himself before he slipped up and met her lips in a soft kiss, their eyes sliding closed as their mouths worked together for a few moments before they drew apart, and Luna fidgeted a bit beneath the blanket before she mumbled: "Damn my fatness. I would be pouncing upon thee in moments if I could, with Scarlet Sage still gone." "It's alright, Luna." Scrivener smiled despite himself, nuzzling her gently, and Luna closed her eyes with a grumble before she glanced up at him quietly, and Scrivener sighed and said mildly: "Now you're just milking it." "I am not!" Luna complained, and the earth pony sighed before Luna said grouchily: "I am in a very frail state at the moment, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis precious cargo in my belly. The most precious cargo of all, in fact. So reassure me that I am still attractive." "Attractive, deadly, sultry, you're all those things and so much more." Scrivener replied kindly after a moment, and Luna nodded after a moment, looking appeased before she glared as the male continued thoughtfully: "Like annoying, loud, brash, obnoxious, a little rude, immature, hormonal, violent..." "I shall show thee hormonal and violent." Luna grumbled, poking him with her horn, and Scrivener winced, then shoved her head away when she attempted to jab it into his cheek. "I demand thou cease to be obnoxious. I further demand that thou fetches a wheelbarrow so we may go to Ponyville. Or a wagon, fetch a wagon, Scrivener Blooms, 'twill be more comfortable for me." "I. Really like the wheelbarrow idea, actually." Scrivener said after a moment, and then he winced when Luna bopped him firmly with her horn, shrinking his head back as he soothingly rubbed along her belly. "Because uh. Of soil. Symbolizing life and fertility. You. Transport that in... you're not buying it, are you?" "'Tis even more stupid than thy usual excuses, therefore no, I am not." Luna retorted, and Scrivener glowered at her. "But I am serious. I wish to go to Ponyville. I wish to make my presence known and renew these old friendships... why, thou knows as well as I do that I was ready to do it months ago! Let us stride in and-" "Possibly give the entire village a hernia." Scrivener finished flatly, and Luna gave him a sour look before she blushed when the male reached a hoof up to squeeze her shoulder gently, meeting her eyes and saying softly: "And you're in no state to be making big trips right now, Luna. Look at you, eight months pregnant, getting a late baby shower for our foal-to-be, and we live in a cottage in the middle of the Everfree Forest, with Ponyville a good hike through the woods. A very good hike. Even if I could put you in a wheelbarrow and push you to Ponyville, that'd be dangerous in your condition right now. You need to rest, and relax, and get ready for the birth." Luna mumbled and fidgeted a bit, and then she glanced up at him awkwardly, taking his hoof and murmuring softly: "And thou shall be with me the entire time, correct?" "I won't leave your side. I promise." Scrivener replied quietly, and then he gave a wry smile as he leaned in, bumping their noses together lightly. "Besides, with our soul-link, I think I'm going to end up being just about the only stallion in Equestria who gets to understand the pain of childbirth." The winged unicorn laughed, shaking her head and grinning slightly at this as she kissed his nose gently. "Then remind me to make it up to thee later, Scrivener Blooms. As it is I... I owe thee so much. Thou hast been so generous to me..." "Oh, I have not. Besides, when I don't do what you ask, you fling things at me and shoot lightning everywhere." Scrivener answered, giving her a wink, and Luna gave him an entertained look before she slipped herself closer, and their forelimbs wrapped tightly around one another, her belly pressing gently to Scrivener's strong frame as he murmured softly: "I'm only... honored that I can finally repay you a little, take care of you for how long you've taken care of this dumb poet." Luna only smiled in response, keeping her eyes closed as she buried her face quietly into the side of his neck, and Scrivener stroked silently along her glimmering, ephemeral mane, feeling it tingling quietly against his hooves as the fireplace crackled quietly behind them. The silence was comfortable, and emotions and thoughts passed naturally and gently between the two ponies, until finally Scrivener stood, picking up the plate and heading to the kitchen. When he returned, he was carrying a tray with two glasses of cola on it and a few baked goods, and Luna smiled warmly at him, murmuring: "Thou always knows just what to do. I would blame our link but half the time thou seems to do these things before I even have the chance to point them out. Although I wish thou would put on thy damnable collar, 'twas repaired and enchanted in Valhalla itself, for Mimir's sake." "And Sleipnir had a field day with that." Scrivener said wryly, and Luna grinned as she almost always did any time her brother was mentioned: a brother who had died a thousand years ago in battle with Fenrir, the most feared of the now-destroyed Black Wolves of Hell... but when Odin's your boss, and you end up taking a side-trip through Valhalla to escape a collapsing layer of reality... "'Oh, Scrivener Blooms, is there a matching leash?' 'Oh sister, thou gave him such a pretty collar but where are thy pet's tags?' And my personal favorite, 'since thou hast supplied the yoke, may I supply the plow?'" Luna giggled childishly at this last statement, and Scrivener favored her with a flat look before she grinned widely up at him. "I know thou enjoyed my beloved brother's company, though, Scrivener Blooms. It is only too bad we had to leave Valhalla after so short a time... it seemed as if he and thou were finally beginning to really get to know one another, after all." The stallion snorted at this, replying acridly: "He snuck into our room and slipped into bed with us. I have never felt so awkward as waking up to you smiling, curled up against me, only to realize that there is a large, burly stallion pressed up against my back, grinning down at me. Made worse when I tried to slip away and you decided it was 'cute' and helped hold me in place for a good twenty minutes." "He was just making friends. It was cute." Luna said empathetically, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before the winged unicorn added pointedly: "And he did respect thy boundaries, I must add: not once did he attempt to make thee drink, among other things. Oh, sure, he has as little regard for personal space as ever, certainly, but he is like... a giant plush-doll." Scrivener gave Luna a flat look, and she grumbled a bit before shoving at him, and the earth pony pushed back at her before they flailed at each other for a moment. Then Luna winced a little, and Scrivener looked at her with concern before she smiled awkwardly, murmuring: "'Tis fine, my handsome husband. 'Tis only the foal kicking... and already it feels like he has hooves of steel." Scrivy smiled despite himself before he gently rubbed a hoof along her belly before gazing down as he felt a distinct tremble run through it, as Luna smiled softly before she glanced towards the tray of cola and baked goods, her horn glowing as she murmured: "But already he settles back down, as well... 'twas just his way of reminding us both, perhaps, not to be so... well, childish, as I cannot think of a better word. Thou art the writer, think of a better word to describe us." "Luna, there really isn't a better word to describe us." Scrivener replied after a moment with another smile, and the winged unicorn laughed and nodded agreeably. "At least it sounds like our kids are going to both be mature and responsible, since... we're anything but that ourselves." "'Tis a true blessing." Luna said softly, and Scrivener nodded back in reply before the two fell quiet as they shared their snack, sipping cola and sharing the baked goods between them. They relaxed in comfort... and then both ponies glanced towards the corridor at the sound of the front door opening, then closing a moment later. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" called a warm voice, and Luna and Scrivener both smiled at the sound of hooves striding down the hall before a bright silver Pegasus stepped into the living room through the archway, gazing towards them with a warm smile, her crimson mane and tail flowing freely backwards and almost as lucent as her red eyes as she gazed at them happily. "Hey! Sorry I was gone so long..." "Nay, fear not, daughter, I know thou can take care of thyself well, Scarlet Sage." Luna said kindly, and the Pegasus flapped her wings once before furling them tightly at her sides, smiling happily: she was larger than a filly but not quite the size of a mare yet, in that awkward middle phase between the two stages. On her flank, her emblem gleamed: a crimson mirror, bordered in deep black, denoting her special talent, her rarest of powers: she was a Blood Seer. Long ago, some ancient ancestor of Scarlet Sage had made a pact with a demon, longing for magic powers like that of a unicorn, and his mortal blood had been traded out for the blood of a demon's. And the powers that had come with that pact had been passed down from generation-to-generation, often in remission, but occasionally rising to the surface in a particular pony here and there... such as in Scarlet Sage, who could tell a pony's future by touching their blood: and that was only the very beginning of her powers. But their adopted daughter was gentle, and kind, and compassionate: only once had Scrivener and Luna witnessed her lash out with her powers, and that had been when she had been a scared foal, and it had saved the lives of both her parents. Instead, Scarlet Sage preferred only to use her powers when it was necessary, and not for harm, but to soothe and heal the injured. Luna had also been training their daughter as she could before she'd become pregnant, teaching her how to defend herself with her hooves and defensive and offensive flying techniques she knew, despite the winged unicorn's dislike of the air. But Scarlet Sage was already a strong flier in her own right: not the fastest or most graceful, perhaps, but her regular flights to and from Ponyville carrying heavy loads on her back long began strengthening her wings and body. When it came to combat, Scarlet Sage wasn't quite as adept, but Scrivener regularly helped sparring with her – often while Luna sat back on a cushion, shouting encouragement, instructions, and profanity at them. At first, Scarlet had been extremely hesitant to learn any kind of fighting techniques... but after considering the world they lived in, and being soothed that she was being taught not to go out on the battlefield but so she could protect what was important to her if the situation ever called for it, she had steadily begun to put more and more effort into learning what her parents – mostly Luna – had to teach. Scarlet Sage smiled as she approached, and Scrivener slid to the side so their daughter could drop herself between them, giving her mother's belly a gentle rub and saying softly: "Hello, little brother. You bein' good for our Mom?" She smiled wider for a moment, then looked up at Luna warmly as the winged unicorn gazed at her affectionately. "Everypony's getting excited, Mom. I think even Pinkamena is, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Celestia also asked me to ask you again whether or not you wanted her to stay out here until you give birth... she says she can make up some excuse about going out to Canterlot to oversee repairs. Greece and Illyria can cover for her." "No." Luna said in a surly voice, and Scrivener smiled despite himself, which only made the winged unicorn glare at him. "By Odin's ugly face, can thou not imagine the nightmare of having her live with us? Already every time she comes out here she lectures me on properly taking care of myself... as if I am not already properly taking care of myself, and my precious baby boy. I do not need all these... wretched vitamins and supplements that other mares take, 'tis ridiculous, and I see no reason to 'eat healthy' or such other fervently-foolish notions. Why, I am as fit as fit can be, am I not? And I shall raise our baby by mine instincts, which have never been wrong before!" "Your instincts are also what keep telling you to just grab the carafe and try to pour the hot coffee into your mouth." Scrivener said pointedly, and Luna huffed as Scarlet Sage giggled, leaning back a bit as Luna swung a hoof irritably past the Pegasus at the stallion. "Look, I'm not saying I entirely disagree. I'm very glad you haven't lost what little of your mind there was to lose, Luna, over this whole pregnancy business, and that I didn't have to prepare you special meals beyond your cravings or help you organize fifty different pills to be consumed each and every week. But it wouldn't hurt to listen to Celestia a little, at the same time... Zecora was even kind enough to mix you up that nutrition supplement-" "Foul fence-sitter." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener sighed a little even as he felt the twinge of Luna's emotions, giving her a mild look as Scarlet Sage smiled after a moment at her mother, the winged unicorn looking pessimistically back. "Oh... fine, what does thou think, Scarlet Sage? Thou art becoming a mare. What does thy developing intuition say?" "I think it can't hurt to be a little nicer to your body, Mom... you're... well, immortal, for lack of a better word, but..." She reached up, squeezing her mother's shoulder gently and asking quietly: "My little brother, no matter what he is when he's born... he's also just going to be a little baby. I believe you when you say you know what's good for him, Mom, don't get me wrong, you took... wonderful care of me. You and Dad both. But it wouldn't hurt to help make sure he's born as strong as he can be, right?" "I... I suppose." Luna said finally, looking grudgingly from one pony to the other before she sighed loudly, mumbling miserably: "My family is in conspiracy against me. Next thou shall both be saying that Celestia should be permitted to stay out here after all." "No, I think that's a little much... and Celestia does have her duties as Baroness, much as she's been..." Scrivener smiled a little, trading a look with Scarlet Sage before he returned his eyes to Luna, saying softly: "Taking a little after her little sister in that regard lately." Luna smiled at this, immediately brightening as she nodded, but her voice was almost tender as she murmured: "Aye, she has, and it is wonderful to see her, playing hooky from a meeting here and there, being more herself, spending more time with Twilight Sparkle and with us instead of worrying about the nation, and about how she is being seen by the ponies of Equestria. It is like watching... a foal, taking its first steps." "All your metaphors come back to babies lately." Scrivener said softly, and Luna laughed and shook her head as Scarlet Sage gave her father an amused look, before the earth pony added: "But it is nice to see... and while I especially appreciate her company these days in helping me to deal with the challenges posed by your pregnancy... she doesn't need to throw everything aside for us right now." "Not yet." Luna said complacently, and Scrivener rolled his eyes at what this implied as Scarlet Sage giggled a bit. "Aye, good. Then very well, I am glad we are agreed on that subject, at least. Scrivy, go and put on coffee, thou mentioned it and now I have one of my infernal cravings for the stuff. Daughter, I would greatly appreciate it if thou could fetch me my sketchbook... then sit with us and tell us about thy day." The Pegasus smiled and nodded, and both she and Scrivener climbed to their hooves as Luna carefully wiggled the fluffy blanket back up along her body, leaning over and grasping at the straw sticking out of her glass with her mouth before slurping up the last of the cola through it, looking complacent as she settled in and rubbed her forelegs along her heavy, pregnant belly. She rested quietly before smiling when Scarlet Sage returned with a leather book and a pencil, setting this down as Luna grunted and carefully forced herself up to a sitting position with a grumble before looking relieved as she managed to make it. "Stupid belly. I feel as unwieldy as an egg. Oh, Scarlet, did thou see Discombobulation on the way in?" "Oh, I must have missed him. Maybe he went off to Ponyville... I know he's fond of spying on ponies and teasing them." Scarlet Sage smiled a bit, saying quietly: "He's got a quirky sense of humor, but... I really would miss him if he ever left. And Twilight and the Pink Twins are both very fond of him." Luna nodded, flipping her sketchbook open and smiling softly as she paused a few pages in, tapping a hoof quietly against the image: a shaded sketch of the Draconequus. It was impossible to get him to stand still, so she had filled in most of the details from memory, and she planned to turn this into a painting at some point... "Aye. He is a good friend. And even Celestia is fond of him, I believe... he is no longer simply some chaos entity from Ginnungagap to her. I believe that now, she wishes she had tried to actually get to know Discord... but... who knows?" She glanced up, then smiled at Scrivener as he approached with another tray loaded with three mugs of coffee. Luna's horn glowed quietly, lifting this free from his jaws to set it down in front of the fireplace, and the earth pony smiled before he ducked and quickly picked up the tray with the remains of their snack on it, heading back to the kitchen as Scarlet Sage smiled as well. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, Mom... but you and Celestia really can be similar sometimes. Just... the way you two are always trying to make up for the past when... no one blames either of you for the things that have happened." Luna only grumbled in response to this, then she shook her head and smiled after a moment at her daughter, nudging gently: "Tell me about thy day now, daughter." Scarlet Sage smiled again, glancing towards Scrivener as the charcoal earth pony returned and sat down next to them, the Pegasus saying softly: "Well, it wasn't too exciting, Mom. The walk through the forest was nice... I really enjoy flying but... I forgot how nice it is to linger a little sometimes, look at nature and the forest and everything. Autumn's getting closer now, and the leaves are starting to turn... at this rate, little brother will be born near Nightmare Night." "Fitting." Luna murmured softly, her eyes flicking up from where she was now sketching as Scrivener leaned past and carefully picked up a mug of coffee. He sipped at this, giving his daughter an encouraging look as she gazed at her parents warmly, before the winged unicorn rose one wing and flapped it irritably. "Go on, go on, worry not for my interruptions, daughter." The Pegasus nodded, reaching out and squeezing the winged unicorn's shoulder gently as she said softly: "I passed a few Phooka on the way in. They were just lazing, though... used to ponies, not afraid, not hostile. And Ponyville was as welcoming as always... I thought I saw Greece, but he's been so busy with Canterlot's reconstruction that he barely has time to sleep. Always smiling, though... I really admire that. Getting to know him has really helped me understand the dwarves more, that they're not so different from us... I think a lot of the dwarves feel the same way, too, after all the time they've spent with you and other ponies now." Luna nodded thoughtfully, her hoof guiding her sketching pencil back and forth, and the young silver-coated mare continued softly: "Everypony's settled in, finally. It's taken two years, but there's no more rumbling about what's been lost... a lot of ponies haven't given up hope, still search for missing ponies, but it's different. It's not... panicky, and no one's angrily demanding justice. And some ponies are being found... on that big bulletin board they set up in front of City Hall, someone tacked up a page from the Manehattan Mercury, saying another group of ponies was found in the outer reaches, half-starved but alive." "It is only a half-comfort, though..." Luna muttered moodily, her eyes still locked on her drawing as she mumbled: "There is little to be proud of in saving a soul if that soul we saved then wanders into the ocean. I did not think the Pales would be so... curious." Scrivener leaned over and rubbed a front hoof gently along her belly, and Luna sighed and nodded as Scarlet Sage only smiled a bit, continuing with her story after a moment. "Anyway, I met Scoot, Red, and Sweetie in town, as usual... Sweetie's such a beautiful singer. And Scoot is trying out for the Junior Wonderbolts, Dash is helping train her and she's getting really, really fast. And Red, well... she's strong, does almost as much work as Applejack at the farm now..." Scarlet Sage smiled warmer for a moment, and Scrivener and Luna traded a quick, amused look that the Pegasus missed before the young mare shook her head and added quietly: "But they all still hang out, like old times. And I'm glad that even if they don't remember me entirely, they let me spend that time with them, you know? But I wish you two could... see for yourselves, Mom and Dad. I know sometimes you two used to... wander Ponyville at night..." "Aye, they mistook thy father and myself for Nightmares and other such entities on several occasions, 'twas quite entertaining." Luna said cheerfully, looking up with a slight smile and a nod, and Scarlet Sage gave her mother an amused look as Scrivener rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee. "And Nightmare Night last year, that was quite the delight, does thou remember?" "How could I not? Dad complained almost the entire time about being forced to fly again." Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself, and Scrivener gave a snort and nudged her firmly with his shoulder. "Well, I know, I complained a little myself when Mom decided to cloak both of us in illusions and take on the form of Nightmare Moon..." "Oh, but they couldn't see our actual selves! Besides, 'twas well worth it. I shan't never forget the looks on the faces of the terrified Pegasi we chased out of the air." Luna said with relish, even as she went back to drawing. "Or stalking through the night, interrupting that sordid play going on about the Black Wolves of Hell... the costumes were awful. I am quite sure that Rarity was far less horrified when we landed on top of the stage than during the performance itself, I cannot imagine how she was overlooked." "She wasn't, but Diamond Tiara's dad was the one who sponsored the show, which meant Diamond was the one looking after all the details. She designed the costumes, from their oversized heads to their little wagging tails." Scarlet Sage smiled slightly, looking entertained as Luna snorted in amusement. "You're just lucky everyone thought it was all some amazing prank or part of the show, Mom. It could have been really bad otherwise. I mean, you don't want them to bring back all the stories about Nightmare Moon, right? As it is, all those stories are just old legends that took place a thousand years ago." "Not anymore, though, after that little incident." Scrivener said wryly, looking towards Luna with both exasperation and entertainment as she giggled giddily. "Twilight was telling me the other day that some of the Nightmare Night preparations are already underway. With how 'well,' for lack of a better word, everything went last year... Filthy Rich wanted to do another theater production. But Rarity already beat him to it and they'll be doing a story about the Queen of the Nightmares, which is what everypony apparently thinks attacked last year." Scarlet Sage laughed and nodded, brightening. "Oh! That must be what Apple Bloom and the girls wanted me to help with tomorrow, then! They said that Rarity was getting Applejack, Big Mac, Cowlick and Ross to help her build a stage out in the fields at Sweet Apple Acres. It's still about a month and a half away, but well..." "Rarity likes to be prepared, see to every last detail." Scrivener said thoughtfully, nodding slowly before he glanced curiously over at Luna as she grinned widely, her eyes glowing with delight. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." "Be quiet, Scrivener! Antares should be born by then, and with my powers of regeneration I should hopefully be back on my hooves... oh, what a delight to plan for!" Luna laughed as she dropped her sketchbook, before huffing when both Scarlet Sage and Scrivener looked at it and smiled at the outline of father and daughter on the pages, and then the winged unicorn hurriedly scooped this up and closed it. "I did not say either of thee could look." "Let's just concentrate for now on you, keeping you healthy, and making sure the baby is alright." Scrivener said gently, and Luna grumbled a little as she nodded after a moment before picking up her mug of coffee and guzzling it down, Scrivener sighing as beads of liquid ran down her muzzle and the underside of her chin. "Which I'm sure will be harder than it sounds." Luna nodded seriously again in agreement after a moment, even as she continued to slurp down coffee, before sighing in relief and putting the mug quickly down, smiling benevolently at the two ponies as beads of liquid dripped down her chin. For a moment, the two only looked at her, and then Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself and said mildly: "Well, Dad, at least you have plenty of experience caring for toddlers." "Thou art both against me. I hate thee both." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener and the Pegasus laughed as the winged unicorn rubbed firmly at her face, then patted her belly, mumbling: "Thou had best be a loving and mischievous child. I do not know if I can bear another sarcastic and responsible family member." Category:Transcript Category:Story